Teenage Years
by Fanfiction.79
Summary: Casey Braxton teenage years
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **Hi All, I have no idea what I have done with my story 'Teenage Years' but for some reason I must have accidentally deleted it last night when trying to update something else. I have tried to recover it but unfortunately I have had no success. I am so disappointed but I am not going to let it ruin what I have planned for this story. The following is a brief review of what was in the previous chapters I had uploaded. Thanks to my continued supporters for continuing to give me the support I need to continue writing. A big thanks to 'Frank Elza' who informed me of the disappearance of my story, I really appreciate it.**

Teenage Years

Casey Braxton is a 13 year old teenager who lives with his mum Cheryl, older brothers Daryl (Brax) 20 years and Heath who is almost 18th years old. Up to now nothing seems to be going right for Casey. School is a disaster, he was bullied by Josh Barrett on the first day and when things got out of hands between the two boys Andy Barrett and his mates got involved making life for Casey at school hell. Cheryl and Casey continue to clash especially when Cheryl continues to get drunk almost every day blaming Casey's attitude for the problem that continue to arise between them. Casey is going through hormonal changes which makes everything else that happens in his life ten times worse. He recently found a best friend in a stray dog that he begged the eldest Braxton that he could keep him. In the last chapter as things continue to go from bad to worse for Casey he discovered that Danny Braxton has returned to Mangrove River and as Casey is in such a worrying place at the moment things will definitely go from bad to worse if Casey makes contact with him.

Heath is seventeen years and has absolutely no interest in school, he was recently suspended which pleased him but he decided to make things more permanently and leave school altogether with really annoyed Daryl. He is in a relationship with Tegan.

Brax was the sole provider for the family but recently lost his job at the local factory. He found that there was nothing to keep him in Mangrove River so left and eventually arrived in Summer Bay where he met up with Ricky Sharpe a long lost old school mate. However, he continues to provide for the family and tires to keep Casey in line by making sure he continues with his education but also tries to be a father figure to the young teen which continues to deem hard work for Brax.

I hope to be uploading the next chapter in a few days so I hope you will enjoy reading it. Thanks again for your continued support


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter (1)**

Casey woke up early the next morning thoughts going through his head regarding the man he had met the previous evening. He pulled himself up from his bed and made his way into the living room that was still dark as the curtains had been drawn. He knelt down by a unit under the TV and switched on a side lamp before he began to look through old photo's when they were kids. A half hour had passed and he still didn't come across any photo of that man that called himself 'Dad'. He began to wonder if this man was really his dad or just some complete freak.

"What the hell are you doing" questioned Heath who had arrived out to get a glass of water. He stood up behind Casey with his only his boxers on staring down at his kid brother surrounded by old photo's and albums.

"Nothing" moaned Casey who was now trying to put the photo's back into the album before Cheryl appeared out.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing to me" smirked Heath as he picked up some old photo's. "These are classic, look at us here, Brax must have been only about eight or nine. Of course I always had my good looks even when I was only five or six apart from the fact we looked like kids that suffered from starvation. And sure Case you look as miserable there in Brax's arms as you do now" laughed Heath

"Did you ever see a photo of dad" quizzed Casey

"Don't mind that git" snapped Heath as he threw down the photo's "The only photo you would get off him is he beating the hell out of Brax or me or thrown down on the couch. What do you want to know for anyway?

"I was just curious" replied Casey

"Well all you need to know about him is he was a mongrel and the day they locked him up was the best thing that ever happened. Come on put them away and get to school" he snapped angrily

"You don't go so why should I have to" demand Casey

"You don't go so why should I have to" mocked Heath "You have to go little bro because Brax said, so if you want to argue with him be my guest"

Casey just stared up at Heath in defeat "I didn't think so" replied Heath "So get your backside up, get dressed and get to school as time is moving on"

Casey shoved the last album into the shelve and pulled himself up and made his way down to his room. The thought of going into school made his stomach sick. He pulled on his uniform and picked up the piece of paper with a mobile number that the man had given him. He looked at it again and shoved it into his pocket before making his way back out towards the living room.

Cheryl was sitting at the table with her hands supporting her head and as usual was moaning and groaning over her hangover.

"Are you having toast Case" questioned Heath as he stood up by the sink biting into a second slice.

"No I'm fine" replied Casey as he gave a dirty look in Cheryl's direction

"Don't you look at me like that" snapped Cheryl as she stood up from the chair "It is that bloody dog's fault I am like this, mark my words he is going"

Casey stopped in his tracks "Here we go again blame everyone or everything for your mess. You are just an dirty old drunken woman" shouted Casey in frustration "And that is my dog so stay away from him"

"OK, Time Out" stated Heath as he quickly moved over to Casey placing a hand firmly on his chest preventing him from going any nearer to Cheryl "You get out the door to school now" as he shoved Casey out shutting the door behind him.

"That boy will be the cause of my death" said Cheryl as she dragged herself from the chair to the couch "Will you go to the shop and get me a bottle"

"No mum, get it yourself if you want it" replied Heath before he made his way back to his bed room and threw himself onto his bed.

Casey paused for a second outside the school gates wondering why he even came this far rather than going mitching for the day. He thought about things for a few minutes and finally made the decision not to go through the gates and quickly turned.

"Good morning Mr. Braxton, nice of you to join us" said Ms Fletcher who had arrived up behind Casey "Be a good boy and take these books from me"

Casey sighed in disbelieve that he had no choice now but to face that dreaded building that stood in front of him. He grabbed the books from Ms Fletcher and slowly put one foot in front of the other making his way up to the big front door of the building. A few school kids were heading in to the school but were so engrossed in conversation that they were unaware of anyone coming behind them and allowed the door to close shut back out on Casey's face.

"Excuse me!" shouted Ms Fletcher as she shoved herself in front of Casey pulling opened the door and alerting the three boys that had just entered the building "Does it ever occur to you that others may be coming behind you and it's only manners to hold open the door especially if that person is carrying stuff"

"Sorry Ms" the boys replied acting all innocently

"Fine, but in order to learn from your mistake so this will never happen again, I want you three to pick up the rubbish in the yard at lunch time. Have I made myself clear"

They all nodded in agreement

"Very well, now get to class" she ordered "Mr. Braxton you can leave them books on my desk in the office"

Casey followed Ms Fletcher up the stairs to her office. As they approached the door there was a woman and a boy waiting outside to speak with the principle. The woman quickly stood up and gave a slight shove to the boy who slowly stood up beside his mum.

"Casey please leave them there for me" replied Ms. Fletcher before turning back to face the woman. "Mrs Bennett I presume"

"Yes" replied the woman "And this is my son Kyle Bennett"

"Very well please take a seat in my office" Ms. Fletcher responded closing the door shut behind them

Casey headed back down stairs again and quickly made the decision that today wasn't going to be the day so made a quick exit out the front door. As he walked along the foot path he grew more and more suspicious about his dad. He felt it couldn't hurt to maybe meet up with him and have a chat. He pulled out the piece of paper and nervously dialed the number.

"Hello" answered the man

Casey paused for a second

"Who is this?" questioned Danny with a stern tone

"It's me Casey" he replied nervously

Danny's tone quickly softened "Hey kid, nice to hear from you"

"Do you want to catch up?" mumbled Casey

"That would be great, I would love to" replied Danny "I will text you on the address"

Danny quickly ended the call and turned around to another man that was sitting in the corner "Time to put our plan into action now" he laughed loudly as he rubbed his hands together "I will get Daryl right where I want him now and if he wants to see his precious little Casey he will pay me up what he owes me"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter (2)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my last chapter, to those of you who have favored and are following my story I really appreciate it.**

Casey walked along slowly as he approached the house that Danny was staying in. He went to knock on the door but suddenly pulled back his hand as he had a gut feeling he was making a terrible mistake. Casey turned quickly to make a fast exit only to be stalled as Danny opened the front door "Your not leaving already are you?" he questioned as he stood at the door wearing a black pants, black vest and tattoos covering both of his arms.

Casey paused and turned slowly to face the man that hadn't been part of his life since he was around two years old. He was a complete stranger and Casey still wasn't sure if this man was definitely "Danny Braxton". He presumed that his family would have been informed of Danny's early release but then again maybe Brax knew but kept it a secret from Casey and maybe even Heath.

"Well, aren't you gonna come in or what" Danny asked

Casey nodded and moved slowly past Danny making his way over to the couch where he took a seat leaving his school bag on the ground next to him.

"So you are in school then" Danny commented

Casey looked sheepishly at Danny and nodded "Yes"

"Not too bad that one of you got some brains then, Ey" smirked Danny causing Casey to go all shy on him "Will I get you a drink, a beer maybe?"

"I'm fine, thanks" replied Casey

"Mmmm! you don't say too much do you" quizzed Danny as he drank some of his beer "How is that brother of yours? Does he still have you under his thumb?"

Casey didn't want Danny to think he was a woos so he piped up and spurted out "Brax doesn't live at home any more he is in Summer Bay"

"Really" Danny inquired, wondering to himself how would his plan work if Daryl was living away somewhere else "So! does he get back home at all now"

"Too many times" replied Casey finding it a little easier to make conversation with Danny now that the ice had been broken.

A few hours had passed and Danny had more than enough information he needed from Casey "Wouldn't you want to be making tracks home"

"Sure, sorry I am here way too long" Casey said in agreement quickly pulling his bag up from the floor and swinging it over his shoulder

"Wait up a second" Danny said "Could I maybe get a photo of you. I mean if you don't want to it will be fine, but it would be nice to have one of my youngest"

"Yeah, alright" smiled Casey as he posed for Danny to take a photo of him "Would it be OK if I were to come back again?"

"Of course" Danny reassured him "My door is always opened to you"

Casey left Danny's house with a smile across his face. As far as he was concerned Danny wasn't a bad person like Brax and Heath had described him. In fact today was a good day for Casey, it was definitely easier to hang out at his dads than put in a full day at school.

Danny looked at the photo of Casey on his phone and smiled continuously as he dialed his mates Dave's number. "Hello" he chuckled when Dave answered the phone "I have a photo of the kid now and I am going to send it to you straight away. How soon can you get me the two passports done and make sure you put down 'Casey Taylor and Danny Taylor so we can't be traced back"

"I can have them for you by the morning" replied Dave "But it will cost you"

"Just have them ready for me" chuckled Danny "Like I said money will be no object once Daryl pays up"

"Sure thing boss" replied Dave before he ended the call

"Who was that kid that just left" questioned fifteen year old Kyle who stood at the door way looking towards his dad

"How long have you been standing there" questioned Danny giving a harsh glare at Kyle

"Not that long" replied Kyle "Who was the kid?"

"Am he was nobody, just some young lad that got lost" Danny responded "So how did you find me here?"

"I spotted you last week" exclaimed Kyle as he sat down on the couch "So I decided to follow you back here"

"Does your mother know I am here"

"No, just me" mumbled Kyle

"Good! make sure you leave it that way as I don't want her coming around here sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong" Danny declared as he continued to drink his beer

* * *

For the next couple of days Casey continued to get up in the morning, get on his uniform and headed off pretending to Heath that he was been a great young lad going to school on a daily basis and returning at the same time every day. The more Casey hung out with Danny the more he began to enjoy himself and today was no different. Fifteen year old Kyle had left school earlier today as he was feeling a little under the weather. On his way home he decided to stop off at his dad's as he knew his mum wouldn't probably be back from her job in the local fish factory. Kyle was taken aback on his arrival when he saw Danny and Casey hanging out together and having a beer and laughing loudly amongst themselves. He couldn't understand why this kid was there again considering that Danny had pretended he didn't know who he was a few days earlier. Kyle felt so let down, betrayed by Danny. How could he do this to his son, his only flesh and blood. He stayed hanging on at the corner watching Casey make his exit from Danny's and decided to follow him home.

Casey walked along the footpath a little tipsy after having two bottles of beer on a empty stomach with Danny. But he didn't care as he had enjoyed himself and had a good laugh which Casey felt was long over due. As he continued to walk through the town he thought for a split second that he was being followed so quickly turned but couldn't see anyone. Kyle had stood in at an alleyway but once he knew Casey was walking again he slowly made his way through the town as well making sure he kept his distance behind the kid.

It didn't take long for Casey to arrive back to the Braxton residents. "I don't believe it" he muttered to himself when he saw Brax's car pulled in the drive way. How was he going to get in there without Brax interrogating him about his day in school. What if he smelt the beer from Casey's breath, he would definitely kill him. Casey took a deep breath as he strolled up to the front door putting his hand on the door handle he slowly opened it in.

Brax was standing inside in the kitchen with Heath having a conversation but quickly turned his attention when he saw Casey arriving home. "Good day at school Case?" he questioned as he stood with one hand on the back of a chair and the other hand on his hip.

"It was fine" muttered Casey as he quickly tried making his way towards his bedroom

"So tell me what did you learn"

Casey paused and was a little puzzled as to why Brax was asking him questions "The same as every other day" he replied in the hope that there wasn't going to be another question thrown his way.

"Really, that's very interesting" stated Brax "So answer me this, why the hell did I have the principle of the school on today informing me that you haven't been to school at all this week"

Casey froze in the spot. How was he going to get himself out of this one? "I was there she must have mistaken me for someone else"

"Seriously! is that the best you can come up with" shouted Brax who was now getting angry that his little brother could stand there and lie to him "I will ask you once more so think hard before you answer. Where the hell have you been going all week"

"OK, I am sorry but I hate school so I decided to hang out around the town" replied Casey

"Hang around with who?"

"No one, just myself" Casey spat

Heath couldn't help but snigger as he leaned up against the kitchen sink causing Brax to glance in his direction

"Do you find this funny then" he questioned with a stern look on his face

"No mate" he responded as he folded his arms across his chest deciding it may be best to keep his mouth shut

Brax turned his attention to Casey who remained standing there with the strap of his school back pack hanging over one of his shoulders.

"Have you anything else to say Case?"

Casey looked Brax in the eye and shrugged his shoulders "Can I go to my room now"

"Get out of here fast" Brax responded "But tomorrow morning you get your backside back into school, we have a meeting first thing with the principle"

"No, I am not going back there" shouted Casey as he started to become all frustrated "You can go in yourself if you want education so much"

Brax shoved the chair out of his way quickly moving over in front of Casey "You listen here to me you will go back to school tomorrow because I will drag you in there myself, have you got it"

"I hate you" Casey started shouting "Why didn't you stay in Summer Bay and leave us alone"

"Have you taken drink?" questioned Brax who began sniffling

"No"

"Open your mouth I want to smell your breath" he demanded

Casey moved back slightly "I don't have to do anything you tell me"

"Open your god dam mouth Casey, now?" as he slammed his hand down on the table

Casey slightly opened his mouth exhaling the fumes from the alcohol

"I don't believe this" Brax responded "Where did you get it from"

Casey stood there refusing to answer

Brax's temper reached a high and he grabbed Casey's shirt with both hands shoving his younger brother up against the wall "You stupid brat is it not enough that mum spends the whole day boozing you are stupidly doing the same now" he shouted as he continued to bash Casey up against the wall.

Tears quickly escaped down Casey's face "You are hurting me Brax" he cried out

As Brax continued to let his temper get the better of him Heath had to quickly intervene shoving himself in between both brothers breaking the contact that Brax had over Casey

"Go to your room Casey now" replied Heath as he tried to restrain Brax

Casey stood behind Heath sobbing out loudly but quickly moved when Heath roared the second time to get to his room.

"What's wrong with you man" Heath questioned as he looked his older brother in the eye

Brax shook his head without responding and turned away.

"You want to be the auld man now do you?" Heath asked

Brax turned and faced Heath "What's wrong with you, do you not see what mum does on a continual basis. Or, maybe you just don't care what happens to Casey"

"Of course! I do and don't you go throwing that one in my face now" Heath defended

"Two things I asked you to do, just two things" declared Brax "Make sure Casey went to school and make sure there was food in the fridge. But you Mr. Genius couldn't even do that" smirked Brax

"I am not listening to this rubbish" Heath spat "I am out of here"

"You do that" shouted Brax "And while you are out there try and get a job because you are not sponging off me any more"

Heath opened the front door and slammed it behind him storming out the drive way and heading towards the center of the town.

* * *

Kyle stood across the road observing Heath storm out, he had no idea who these people were and why Casey was hanging around his dad's house. He saw two women walking down the road and decided to find out a bit of information.

"Excuse me ladies" he asked "I am looking for the Willis family someone told me they lived in that house. Would you know them by any chance?"

"I'm afraid I never heard of that family name around here 'Willis'" replied one of the women

"So they don't live in there then?" questioned Kyle again as he pointed towards the house

"Definitely not my dear" the woman said "The Braxton's live in there and have been for quite a number of years"

"Sorry what was there surname" Kyle asked again

"Cheryl Braxton and her boys" the woman responded

Kyle smiled and said "Thank You" as the women continued to make there way down the road. Kyle stood there staring in towards the house 'The Braxton's , how did they have the same surname as his dad, what was the connection" he wondered


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter (3)**

 **Thanks to everyone for your ongoing support, I really appreciate it.**

"Kyle I have to head into work this evening" announced Ms Bennett from her bedroom as she pulled on a blue shirt "I have left your dinner in the Kitchen, you can heat it up whenever you want it"

Kyle threw his bag down on the floor and plonked down on the couch as his mind kept wandering back to the Braxton Family.

"Did you hear me Sweetie?" questioned Ms Bennett as she arrived out to the living room pulling on her black leather jacket.

"Did you know dad has other kids" Kyle spurted out

Kyle's mum looked over at him "Don't tell me you have been hanging out with that useless piece of a so called dad, and is that the rubbish has he been filling your head with now"

"Mom please just tell me" begged Kyle "I know where they live and the younger boy has been meeting up with dad"

Ms Bennett threw her keys into her bag and slowly walked over towards the couch taking the vacant seat next to her son. "I didn't know at the time about his wife and kids. He use to come into the pub I worked in, he was such a charmer always saying the right thing. One night we had a few drinks together after my shift finished and ended up back at my flat at the time. He didn't make much of a deal when I told him I was pregnant a month later, said he would be there for me and the baby and we wouldn't have had to worry financially. I believed him Kyle, he was good in persuading people and I suppose I was a vulnerable single mom so I really believed he was going to step up and be there for us both. After a few weeks I noticed he hadn't been in drinking to the pub so I started to make inquiries about him, it was then I discovered he was married with two young boys at the time. I was so heartbroken and scared but I knew no matter what I was going to have my baby regardless. After you were born sweetie, I forgot all about Danny Braxton because I had everything. I was holding my beautiful, healthy baby boy and you were always going to be my number one" she smiled as she left her hand over in Kyle's squeezing it slightly.

"When you were about two I was heading into the grocery store one day with you in the stroller. There standing in front of me was Danny Braxton with that silly grin on his face. He insisted he wanted to be involved in your life and I knew if I didn't let me he would make my life hell. I agreed he could call once a month which he did on and off. You fell in love with him, you thought he was the greatest dad a kid could have. I had discussed with him about his wife and kids but he kept insisting the marriage was over. I heard again when you were about three that there was another baby boy born belonging to Danny Braxton. Listen son, please don't get caught up in any trouble with that man because if anyone is to come out harmed it won't be him. I have to go now or I will be late for work, but promise me you will stay away from that family because trouble follows them everywhere and we don't need that in our lives.

Kyle gave a brief reassuring smile towards his mum before she kissed him gently on the cheek and made here way over to the front door. "I love you Kyle" she smiled back before she left the house.

He remained seated on the couch as he scrolled down along his contacts until he came to Danny Braxton's number. He was so tempted to ring it but finally decided he would do some further investigating of his own first.

* * *

Brax was awakened when the alarm rang on his phone buzzed loudly. He sighed that it was only 8 am in the morning but he knew he had to be at the school for 9 am and had to make sure he wasn't late. He pulled himself up from the bed and quickly pulled on his jeans and a blue before making his way to the kitchen. "Are you up Case" he questioned as he passed out his brothers bedroom "Casey"

"Yes" replied Casey with a narky tone

Brax turned on the kettle and put two slices of bread into the toaster. Once he had his tea made he grabbed the toast and he sat down at the kitchen table. Shortly, afterwards Casey arrived out with his uniform on but the form wasn't great from the night before.

"There is toast here if you want some" stated Brax

Casey grabbed a plate and a jar of Vegemite and sat down on the chair across from Brax without saying a word. He opened the jar and spread it all over the toast.

Brax shook his head but remained silent as he didn't want another storm brewing up over nothing.

"So the prodigal son returns again" questioned Cheryl as she stood at the door way accompanied by a male

"I see you managed to make it home then" replied Brax "Who is you friend?"

Casey immediately lifted his head and looked in the direction of his mum and her so called friend. He couldn't help but snigger at the sight of the two that stood there, Cheryl's hair was all over the shop and he had his shirt buttoned up wrong.

"This is Jack" smirked a proud Cheryl

"Actually it's Andy" replied the man that stood next to her

"Who cares whether it's Andy or Jack or Simon or Mike" responded Cheryl trying to cover up from Brax that she actually spent the night with a man not knowing his name "Do you want a tea"

"That would be nice" replied Andy nervously

"You might want to button up your shirt right Sir" Brax stated as he stood up to leave his cup into the sink

"I might just leave the tea Cheryl" a humiliated Andy said as he hurriedly made his way out the front door

"What the hell did you do that for" shouted Cheryl

"Maybe the next time you decide to bring back one of your drinking buddies to bed try and get his name right will you. And mum try and get them to get dressed properly before they come out here, I mean he couldn't look any more pathetic"

Cheryl finished making her tea and gave a harsh look at Brax "Why don't you mind your own bloody business and for you" as she gave a smack on the head to Casey "Stop sniggering at my friends"

"Ouch! that hurt" yelled Casey

"Good, I am glad" she shouted back as she made her way towards her bed room

* * *

The trip to the school remained silent as Casey was still hurt by Brax's actions from the previous night. As Brax pulled into the car park outside the school his phone rang "Wait up a second Case" he demanded as he spoke to the person on the phone.

Casey got out of the car and as was told he waited around outside it. A few minutes later Brax stepped out from the car "Come on lets get this over and done with" as he pressed the buzzer to lock his car.

Kyle stood nervously by the gate watching the two brothers make their way towards the school door. As he approached the front door the school bell rang and as usual students were rushing around the corridor either pulling books out from there lockers or making there way to the class room.

Brax and Casey were seated outside Ms Fletcher's office as Kyle passed them by making his way to the science lab. He couldn't help but stare at these two people who were actually related to him.

"Mr. Bennett stop day dreaming and get to class" announced Ms Fletcher using her no nonsense tone

"Yes Ms" replied Kyle as he continued down the corridor.

"Mr Braxton please come in" smiled Ms Fletcher

Brax and Casey took a seat across from Ms Fletcher

"Right, now Mr Braxton the reason I rang you was that Casey hasn't been turning up to school. So my duty as principal is to deal with this matter or else forward it onto social services.

"I am sorry about that" replied Brax as he looked at Casey "I will make sure he will be here from now on, you have my word for it"

"I know the majority of the kids coming in here are going to fail in life as they don't wish to succeed. They have no interest in educating themselves, I blame there background but unfortunately for me when Social Services get involved they make my job ten times worse."

"What are you implying are you saying Casey has no chance of succeeding because of who he is" questioned Brax with a stern tone

"Well Mr Braxton to be honest your brother hasn't been here in a while so what does that tell you. Look, I have teachers here that are willing to teach and student's who are willing to learn but I don't think Casey is one of those kids. But if Casey can prove to me that he is going to turn up on a daily basis I will give him the benefit of the doubt before getting Social Services involved.

Brax was taken a back by her overall manner but at the same time he knew that Social Services would make there lives hell if they got involved and that was the last thing they needed. I promise you if you give another chance I will make sure he will be in school from now on.

Ms Fletcher glanced at Brax and then towards Casey "Are you willing to commit Casey" she questioned

"It isn't as if I have any say in the matter anyway" Casey defended

"Very well Mr Braxton I will leave it in your hands that your brother attends school" smiled Ms Fletcher "Is there anything else you would like to ask me before we finish up here"

Brax shook his head in reply

"Very well then, Casey you can make your way to class"

Casey grabbed his bag and quickly made his way out from the office with Brax following behind him "Case, Casey" he demanded

Casey turned and looked at his brother

"Don't let me down, you stay in school as I don't want Social Services or anyone else sniffing around. Do you hear me?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders

"Don't do that again or I will shove you up against that wall" replied Brax in a stern tone "Go on get to class and you make sure you come straight out after school finishes as I will be waiting to collect you"

Casey turned around in a huff and strolled down the corridor making his way to class. His phone bleeped and he saw a new message from Danny "Hey Case are you calling over to me today I have a surprise for you. Danny

Casey sighed before replying to the message. "Sorry but Brax is on my case at the moment, maybe the weekend"

Danny read over the message and slammed his phone on the table. He thought he was getting Casey where he needed him to be but now Darryl has ruined things for him. Time was moving on and he needed that money fast but without Casey he would never get Darryl to pay up the $50,000.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter (4)**

 **Thanks again to everyone for your ongoing support. This chapter isn't as long but I hope you still enjoy reading it.**

The following couple of days Brax did as he had planned to do by getting Casey to school on time and was there to collect him as well just in case his brother had decided to go off mitching again. But for Casey it was just a living nightmare, he hated school so much and he felt all the teachers hated him. As for having friends well that was a big fat zero. Thursday finally arrived and once again Brax woke up Casey from his comfortable sleep at 8am making sure he had sufficient time to eat and get dressed. He pulled his UTE up outside the front school gate and Casey quickly got out without saying as much as a 'goodbye'.

Brax waited in his car as usual until his brother had actually entered the building before heading back home to do a big clean up as Ricky was planning on making a visit to the Braxton house for dinner on the Friday.

Casey made his way into class, taking his usual seat up at the front. This morning he had a double class of maths which he hated as he couldn't grasp what he had to do, the only advantage was the teacher wasn't too bad. The morning seemed to pass by fairly fast and he was relieved when it finally came to the last class before lunch, English as Ms. Jackson was a nice teacher. Casey was scrolling through his phone when he heard this man's voice stand over him 'Mr Braxton I will take that' as this this hand lay in front of him, the palm faced up. Casey slowly left his phone into the man's hand and as he lifted his head he was horrified as Mr. Brown stood in front of him.

"You are only back a few days and already you are trying to get yourself into trouble" he remarked before making his way to the desk and slamming his bag on the table "I will be taking Ms Jackson's class today so open your books on page 45 quickly. Now today we will start our exercise with a bit of team bonding so throw me some words that describe someone in a good mood"

The students started to shout out words such as happy, funny, smiling

"Mr Braxton why don't you come up here and write the words down on the white board as the other students call them out" stated Mr. Brown as he stood there holding out a black marker

Casey slowly stood up and made his way over to Mr. Brown taking the marker from his hand and approached the board. He began to write Funny, happy. Then someone shouted up laughing. Casey began to write laffin which he presumed was the correct spelling of the word. The other students began to laugh out loudly which alerted Mr. Brown to the error on the board.

"Seriously" he responded as he moved over closer to Casey "Laffin, a kid in infants would be able to make a better job of that" he remarked

Casey tried to hold back the tears but he remained facing the board as the students behind him continued to laugh and make fun of the situation.

"Can someone please tell Mr. Braxton how to spell the word correctly. Charmaine please come up here and write the correct spelling" Mr Brown instructed

Charmaine approached the board and wrote 'Laughing' and then quickly returned to her seat

"Now spell out the word for me" stated Mr Brown in a firm tone

Casey slowly spelt out the correct spelling as some of the students continued to giggle

"Write it out on the board one hundred times and that way you might know how to spell it the next time" replied Mr Brown in a stern tone as he continued to teach the class as Casey remained at the board writing out the correction.

The bell rang and all the students stood up grabbing there books from the desk and quickly making there way out of the class room. Casey put the lid back on the marker and left it down on Mr. Brown's desk.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Braxton you have at least fifty more to write now please get on with it.

Casey picked up the marker and continued to write as Mr. Brown stayed at the table going over assignments.

By the time Casey had completed the one hundred words lunch break was over and he had to face into the afternoon of more classes he hated.

Finally, the bell rang at 4pm and everyone grabbed there belongings making their way out the front door. Casey got a feeling that everyone in the school were laughing at him, he presumed the topic of conversation at lunch time was about him.

He shoved some books from his locker into his school bag and headed out the front door down the steps. "Hey Casey spell Laughing" sniggered Josh and some others that stood by the wall. "Get lost" snapped Casey

"Aww! are you going to cry" replied Josh as he and two other boys stood in front of him

Casey paused and looked straight at Josh "Move out of my way"

"What are you going to do about it Braxton" mocked Josh

Casey was in no form so without even thinking he punched Josh into the abdomen knocking him to the ground but before he knew the other two boys had restrained him allowing Josh to get his own back on Casey. Punch after punch he lobbed at Casey while he continued to mock him over the spelling.

"Let him go" a voice replied behind Josh

Josh turned and faced Kyle "Why don't you get lost and mind your own business, looser"

"I can't say much about you" replied Kyle "Three against one where is the fairness in that, you chicken shite"

Josh started to blush and he felt intimidated by this older kid being present "Come on boys, lets go" he replied "This ain't over Braxton"

Casey crunched down on the ground as his stomach ached from the punches "Thank you" he replied as he looked up at Kyle

"It's fine" replied Kyle as he quickly turned and walked away

Casey managed to pull himself together and made his way over to Brax's UTE

"How did you get on today then" quizzed Brax as he drove away

"Fine" grumbled Casey as he looked out the window at Kyle walking along the foothpath. He hadn't seen that kid too many times until recently, he always seemed to keep to himself for some reason. He knew he was at least two years ahead of him, who was this kid? And why did he come to his rescue he wondered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter (5)**

 **Thanks so much for your continued support Gzimmer3, FrankElza, Bonnie Sveen Fan and Heidi26, to those of you who are following my story. This chapter is quite long so I hope you enjoy reading.**

After a quite journey home Casey quickly got out of the car and raced into the house bumping into Heath who was heading out "Slow down squirt where's the fire" questioned Heath with a giggle

"Sorry" muttered Casey but continued to rush towards his bedroom quickly pulling off his school shirt and tie and pulling on a "I'm just taking the dog for a walk" he shouted in towards the living room as he was making his way out the back door

"Hang on a sec Case" questioned Brax who had also moved quickly towards the back door watching his brother connect the leash onto the dogs collar "Don't be long as dinner is almost ready and I am sure you have plenty homework"

"Fine"snapped Casey as he walked around the side of the house and headed off down the road. Eventually, he reached the alley way that lead into Danny's house and was at two minds as to what to do. Finally, he headed up the alley way and came to Danny's house that was the last one in the row of houses. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey stranger" smiled Danny as he opened the door and saw Casey stand outside "Come in, come in"

"I can't" replied Casey "I have got him with me" as he nodded towards the dog

Danny hated animals, had no time for them "Don't worry about that bring him in as well I love animals me"

"Really" smiled Casey with that innocent look across his face"

"Well how has school been going for you" questioned Danny "Ya brother still on your back, eh"

"I hate it so much" replied Casey "I wish I was eighteen at least I could make my own decision"

"Mmmm, it must be tough all right" replied Danny as he opened a car a beer "You can always hang with your old dad for the day"

"Brax would kill me"

"Sure he doesn't have to know really, you could sign in and then come here and hang out. It's up to you kiddo I don't want you and your brother falling out over anything. Mitching school isn't for everyone you would need balls to do it and not get caught"

Casey stared towards Danny, he didn't want him to think he was a woose "I could do that and make sure I would be back on the school premises before school finishes"

"I always knew you were a Braxton, you have more neck that those two brothers of yours"

"Can I come tomorrow then" Casey pleaded as his phone rang "Brax" he muttered "I should have been back for dinner

"You get back then and don't have ya brother getting his knickers in a twist" replied Danny "I will see you tomorrow then"

"Thanks dad" smiled Casey as he stood up and pulled the dog behind him leaving Danny standing there with a big grin across his face.

* * *

"Where were you" snapped Brax as Casey finally arrived back from his walk

"I just needed to clear my head, I am here now ain't I"

Brax shook his head as he took Casey's dinner out of the oven and left it on the table.

"Well what's the big announcement then" questioned Heath who was now resided on the couch next to Cheryl putting his feet up on the coffee table

"Oi, feet off" demanded Brax "Can't you see I cleaned it"

"Excuse me" mocked Heath as he took his feet down "So who is the mystery guest"

"It's Ricky, she is coming here for dinner tomorrow and I want everyone on their best behavior. Do you hear that Casey" questioned Brax

"Whatever" responded Casey as he chewed through his singed piece of meat

"So who is this Ricky one then" quizzed Cheryl

"Ricky Sharpe, she used to live down the road some years back. Don't you remember mum"

"Was that the blonde bimbo you used to date, the one who packed up and left during the night"

"Yes mum and she wasn't a bimbo and it was her brother Adam who made her leave during the night. Anyway, please try and behave for one night if possible"

"Well if she can cook better than you and brings a bottle of wine you can count on me" stated Cheryl

Brax shook his head and returned back towards the kitchen to clean up the remaining items after the dinner.

The following morning Brax dropped off Casey as normal "I will be back to collect you later and remember what I said Casey"

"Fine" Casey sighed and headed towards the school door, making his way into the building he headed towards his locker. He was taken aback as he stood and looked at his locker, written on it was 'Laffin, weirdo' a number of times with a marker. Casey could hear kids behind him laughing out loudly and mocking him.

"Hey Braxton, spell 'Laughing' mocked Josh who stood alongside his mates

Casey turned and could see a lot of kids looking and him and mocking, he tired to hold back the tears.

Kyle stood in the corner and watched his younger brother being humiliated, part of him thought Casey deserved everything that was thrown at him but part of him also felt sorry for Casey.

The bell rang and the kids started making there way to class. Casey couldn't face another day of this so grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Kyle decided to follow him and see where he was going.

Casey ran all the way to Danny's house and banged on the door. It took a good few minutes for Danny to open the door as he was passed out on the couch from too much booze the night before. "Oh, I forgot you were coming so early" he stated as he rubbed his head "Are you coming in then"

Casey headed inside and sat down on the couch

"So no dog with you today then" he questioned

Casey nodded his head in reply

"You ain't saying too much this morning then" smirked Danny as he handed Casey a cuppa "Did you not get enough sleep or are you just not a morning person"

"Sorry, it's just" Casey paused

"Come on spit it out then" demanded Danny

"No one likes me, I seem to get in the way of everyone. I am so sick of trying to do right by Brax but still getting everything wrong" Casey ranted as the tears finally escaped down his face

"We will have none of that now" stated Danny "You look after yourself in this world and no one else and that includes ya brothers. Now you go into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up"

Casey stood up and headed into the bathroom

Danny pulled out a cigarette and stood out at the front door "Hey dad" replied Kyle as he approached the big man standing there with his usual black vest on

"What are you doing here" snapped Danny "You need to get to school"

"I wanted to hang with you today" stated Kyle

Danny looked behind him to make sure Casey was still in the bathroom "No today ain't good for me, maybe come back this evening, I need to go out I have some errands to do"

"I can't go home now mum will know I am not at school, I can hang here until you get back" smiled Kyle

"No you can't" shouted Danny "You need to get out of here now before I get cross"

"Fine" replied Kyle as he pretended to move away

"Come back later" yelled Danny before he closed out the door

* * *

"Did ya sort yourself out then" questioned Danny as Casey strolled out from the bathroom and sat back down on the couch

"I'm all right" he replied

"I have to head off for a few days up the coast, why don't you come with me" queried Danny

"I couldn't, Brax would kill me for sure if I took off like that without saying anything"

"Does that brother of yours often threaten to kill you then" joked Danny

"He says it but I know he wouldn't do it" smiled Casey "When are you going up the coast then?"

"Maybe, tomorrow or the day after" replied Danny "The offer is there if you change your mind, you and me on our first road trip"

"Can I think about it" questioned Casey

"Don't think too long kiddo" grinned Danny "But at the same time wouldn't a break away from Darryl be good for you give you some breathing space"

"Maybe" replied Casey

* * *

Brax pulled into the drive way outside his apartment in Summer bay and quickly made his way inside.

"Hey, you are early" smiled Ricky as she gave him a peck on the cheek

"Is that the best you can you" chuckled Brax as he wrapped his hands around her pulling her closer and gently kissing her on the lips

"I missed you babe" stated Ricky "So how are things at home then"

"Same but that's nothing new. Anyway, what smells divine" questioned Brax

"I thought I would do a beef casserole, do you think it's too much"

"Wow! you have definitely stolen my heart and I am sure the rest of them will feel the same. Heath and Case would have been happy with fish and chips and for mum well a bottle of wine would rock her boat"

"I just wanted to make a good impression as I want everything to be perfect, just like you" smiled Ricky

"Miss Sharpe lets go to my bedroom and show me how perfect you want me" chuckled Brax as he held her hand and guided her down the hall"

An hour later Brax and Ricky lay on the bed as he continued to stroke her hair "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Miss Sharpe"

"You might have once" chuckled Ricky "But there is no harm in saying it again"

"Ricky Sharpe you are" Brax was about to say when his phone rang "Hold that thought for a sec" as he reached over and grabbed his phone from the locker "I don't believe it" he snapped "The school are ringing, I will kill Casey this time"

"Mr. Braxton could you possible come in ASAP for a chat" questioned Ms. Fletcher

"What has he done now?" asked Brax

"I would prefer to discuss it with you in my office rather than over the phone" replied Ms. Fletcher

"Fine, but it could be nearer to lunch time as I am not in Mangrove River at the moment"

"Will we say two O' Clock then Mr. Braxton" questioned Ms. Fletcher before ending the call

Brax slammed his phone down on the locker "damn kid why can't he just do as I god damn tell him" he shouted as he got up from the bed pulling back on his and pulling up his jeans

"Maybe, wait to hear what he has to say as well before making any assumptions" replied Ricky

Brax shook his head and quickly grabbed his phone from the locker again and began typing a text message "Casey you better have a damn good excuse as to why I have to go into the school for two, because if you don't by the time I am finished with you, you won't be able to sit for a good long week"

"Are you ready to face the mad house then" questioned Brax as he smiled towards Ricky

"Sure, you take the beef casserole and I will take the Pavlova"

"Wow! dessert too, you definitely are a keeper Ms. Sharpe" he replied before grabbing the casserole and his keys from the table and headed out to the UTE.

* * *

Casey and Danny were sitting up at the table playing a board game when Casey's phone bleeped. He picked it up and read Brax's text message.

"What's the matter? Looks like you have you seen a ghost as you are as white as a sheet" chuckled Danny

"Brax knows I am not at school, he has a meeting with the head at two. He is going to kill me" replied Casey as he stood up and became all flustered trying to get his school bag.

"Calm down" demanded Danny as he put his hands on Casey's shoulders "You get back to the school and let on you were there all morning, sure as once as you signed in you are covered"

"But I didn't sign in, I was going to but then that's when I saw my locker and I just ran out the door, I am so dead" replied Casey with his lips trembling

"Look, Daryl might threaten you but he is definitely not going to kill you and sure if things become too full on you can always come back here. Remember that road trip I was talking about maybe this might be the best time for you to get away"

"Thanks dad, you might be right a road trip sounds good" smiled Casey "Well, I better go and face the music then" he replied as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed off in the direction of the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter (6)**

 **Thanks to everyone for your ongoing support, I really appreciate it.**

Brax pulled the Ute into the drive way outside his mum's house in Mangrove river. He rushed out and opened the door for Ricky, firstly grabbing the beef casserole from her hands. Ricky took a deep breath and smiled up at her boyfriend before she got out of the car, standing there wearing her red sandals, white jeans and a red top she turned to Brax "I don't know why but I am so nervous, I feel I am going for my very first interview all over again"

Brax started to giggle "There is no need to be nervous" he spoke as he put his free hand to the back of her head and pulled her towards him for a kiss "You passed my interview with flying colors and that's all you have to worry about, not mum, Heath or Case"

"Let's do it so" smiled Ricky as she picked up the Pavlova and a bottle of wine from the back seat of the car and followed her boyfriend towards the house.

Brax opened in the door and straight away he knew his mum was at home as he could smell the drink. Cheryl was sitting on the couch having her usual afternoon drink at a minute past twelve. "Well if it isn't my first born" she remarked as she saw Brax enter and you must be the beautiful Ricky" she stated as Ricky handed her the bottle of wine.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Braxton" smiled Ricky

"Likewise" replied Cheryl "Please, please take a seat"

Ricky sat kind of anxiously on the couch "I wasn't sure if you liked red or white" she commented

"It's all the same to me" chuckled Cheryl "Once there is alcohol in it the color makes no difference. Daryl bring down some glasses here"

"I'm fine" replied Ricky as she nodded at Brax to quickly come to her rescue

"You aren't up the duff already" remarked Cheryl

"Seriously, gosh no" replied Ricky feeling a little intimidated that Cheryl would even think that

Brax left two glasses on the table and sat down next to Ricky putting his arm around her neck "Where is Heath mum" he questioned,

"What am I his PA" remarked Cheryl "How the hell would I know where he is I'd say he hardly even know's where he is himself at times" she chuckled

"So Ricky what do you work at" questioned Cheryl

"I'm a photographer" replied Ricky

"I mean what job do you work in not one of your hobbies" chuckled Cheryl

"That is my job, a photographer"

"Seriously, you make money on taking photo's" replied Cheryl as she gulped down a large amount of wine "That's a good one"

Ricky sat on the couch looking pale as she gave a nudge to Brax with her elbow to get his attention

"Right so, Ricky and I will set the table" he replied as they both quickly got up from the couch leaving Cheryl to her own devices.

"Is your mum a bit tipsy already" Ricky asked Brax as they moved into the kitchen

"Look's like it but that's noting new" replied Brax as he pulled opened the drawer to take out knives and forks and began setting the table.

"Will we be having dinner before you go to the school then" questioned Ricky

"Am, I suppose, damn I forgot about the school and where the hell is Casey hiding out now" snapped Brax

"We can hold off until after the meeting if that suits you better"

"No we might as well have it around one and who ever is here is here"

Ricky turned on the oven to heat up the casserole and then went about organizing plates and glasses.

A few minutes later Heath and Tegan arrived in with their arms wrapped around each other and all smiles "Hey! how are things" questioned Heath as he saw Brax and Ricky in the kitchen

"And about time too" remarked Brax "Where have you been?"

"Am, just hanging" replied Heath "Wow! Ms. Sharpe looking as stunning as ever" replied Heath as he gave her a big hug "How long has it been"

"Geeze, It must be nine or ten years at least" replied Ricky as she pulled away from Heaths hug "Casey was only about two when we left, how old is he now"

"Thirteen" replied Brax "And why we are on the subject of Casey, have you two seen him today"

"Class" chuckled Heath "The minute you leave Mangrove, Case decides to do a runner from school. I don't know why you are even forcing the kid to go"

Brax gave a death stare in Heaths direction "He is a smart kid and can do a hell of a lot better than what you are doing with yourself"

Ricky could feel the tension building up between the two brothers "Hi, sorry I am Ricky and you are"

"Tegan" she replied with a smile

"Tegan this is Ricky, Ricky this is my girlfriend Tegan" replied Heath as he observed the two woman shake hands

"Nice to meet you" replied Ricky "Would you like to help dish up"

"Sure, why not and it sure smells lovely" Tegan replied

"What's the story with Case anyway" questioned Heath as he grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge handing one to Brax

"No, I can't have that mate what would the school make of me going in with a smell of alcohol. I don't know what the story with Case is, I just got a call from the head to call in to the school. How does he seem to you? questioned Brax

Heath shrugged his shoulders "The usual, a kid with very little words"

"I wonder what's he doing or where is he hanging out when he takes off"

"Dinner is ready" exclaimed Ricky as she placed the last plate on the table

"Smells lovely" stated Cheryl as she strolled over carrying a glass in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other "So you two have met then" she said as she looked between Ricky and Tegan

They both smiled without replying to Cheryl and took a seat next to their partners

"That was delicious babe" stated Brax as he quickly gave a kiss on the cheek to Ricky

"I will second that" replied Heath

"I kept some for Casey as well" explained Ricky as she collected the empty plates from the table and brought them to the sink

"That brat doesn't deserve a dinner" snapped Cheryl as she took another drink from her glass

Brax shook his head and followed Ricky to the sink "You sit and talk to Tegan and myself and Heath will clean up here he pointed out loudly in order for Heath to hear him"

"I am so full now, I think I need a lie down" Heath remarked "What about you babe will we head to our room"

"I think you better do what your brother is asking" smirked Tegan "So go on then"

"That's it Tegan, tell him who is boss" chuckled Brax

Cheryl returned to the couch and the two woman remained at the table in conversation.

After Brax and Heath had cleaned up at the sink, Brax quickly gave a kiss to Ricky before he left for the school meeting.

Casey waited across the road watching his brother get into the Ute and quickly reversing onto the rood. He ran across the road and quickly and entered the house with the intention of packing a bag and getting to his dad's before Brax returned from the school.

"Hey shorty, where have you been Brax isn't very happy with you" stated Heath

Casey just gave a harsh look in Heaths direction and continued to make his way to his bed room grabbing a bag from his press to put his clothes into.

"Who has been picking on you this time" mocked Heath as he pushed opened in the bedroom door

Casey kicked the bag under his bed "Just leave me alone would you"

"No" replied Heath as he took a seat next to Casey on the bed "Is it Barrett again, I thought I taught him a lesson already"

"It's no one" snapped Casey "So can you please leave my room now"

"Not until you tell me" stated Heath as he began to hum which really annoyed Casey

"Fine, it is Josh Barrett. So can you just get out now I have a headache and want to lie down"

"Do you know Brax got called into the school, that's where he is gone now. But I suppose you already knew that because that's why you came back just minutes after he left.

"Just get out" snapped Casey as he tried to shove Heath off the bed

"You want to play dirty then" mocked Heath as he grabbed his brother by putting his arm around his neck trying to knock Casey to the ground. After both boys struggling, Heath got the better of his little brother and knocked Casey over causing him to cut his side off the corner of the of a timber unit.

"Ouch" Casey cried as he grabbed hold of his side and looked up at Heath who had now positioned himself on the side of the bed.

Heath could see the sadness in Casey's eyes "I am sorry mate, here let me have a look at it"

"Just go" Casey cried out again as the tears streamed down his face "Just go Heath"

"Please Case, I am sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you we were both just mucking about like we would have done before"

"Just get out Heath" Casey stated again but kept his eyes towards the floor

"Fine! I am going" stated Heath in defeat as he stood up the same time that Brax opened in the bedroom door.

"What's going on here" he questioned as he saw Heath standing over Casey who was still on the floor with his hand over his side.

"Nothing, we were just mucking about" replied Heath "But Casey accidentally hit his side off that corner of the locker"

Brax glanced down again at Casey and quickly turned his attention to Heath "You can head out to the women" he instructed

Once Heath had moved passed Brax, he shut the bed room door and walked over taking the vacant space on the bed where Heath had been. "We need to talk mate" he spoke softly

Casey slowly lifted his head slowly and looked at his big brother's face "I'm sorry"

"Don't Case, just come up here beside me" Brax stated as he patted the vacant space on the bed

Casey pulled himself up and sat down on the bed placing his hands on his lap as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me that things hadn't improved at school Case" questioned Brax with sadness in his eyes "I had no idea that things were so bad"

Casey lifted his head and looked at Brax as the tears continued to stream down his face "I thought I could deal with things but I couldn't Brax. I didn't want to say anything because I thought you would get mad with me over being so dumb"

Brax gently put his hand on Casey's chin and looked his brother in the eye "You are not dumb Case and what those kids wrote on your locker was not acceptable. Ms. Fletcher has an inclination who done it and says she will be dealing with them directly. If you are finding the curriculum difficult I could have got you some grinds"

"It's not going to make a difference Brax, I am no good at school" stated Casey "Do you know how hard it is when other kids make fun of you, and the only time they actually acknowledge that I am there is when they want to make some harsh comment, or just laugh at my stupidity"

"You shouldn't undermine yourself Case, you are a smart kid"

"I just can't do it anymore Brax it's too hard"

"Let me just sleep on it and I promise you we will get things sorted" replied Brax "Come on and meet Ricky she kept you a dinner"

"I would prefer to just stay in here for a while"

"OK, you can have some space to yourself then" replied Brax "But I will just put some antiseptic on your side first and when you are ready to come out and join us, that will be fine"

Once Brax had left Casey to his own devices, he sat on the bed and felt that now would be the wrong time to leave. It wouldn't be fair on Brax or Heath because all they did is their best for Casey. He pulled out the bag he and pushed under the bed and shoved it back into the press. Today, wasn't the day for Casey to leave and go to his dad's but he was content with the knowing that if and when things would go seriously wrong he felt that there would always be a welcome at Danny Braxtons house for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter (7)**

 **Sorry for not updating in so long. Thanks to everyone for your ongoing support, I really appreciate it. Thanks to FrankElza for giving me an idea that is included in this chapter.**

Half an hour had passed so Casey decided he would head out to the kitchen and join the rest of the family. As he approached the door way that led into the kitchen he could see that everyone looked so happy, laughing and just enjoying themselves like normal families. Even though he knew Ricky had lived around the area sometime ago and that she seemingly spent a lot of time at the Braxton house, he was too young to remember her. He continued to study the smile on Brax's face as he glazed into Ricky's eyes while she spoke, it surely was true love between them.

"Hey shorty" shouted Heath as he spotted Casey just leaning up against the door "Aren't you coming out to join us"

"Case" replied Brax as he quickly stood up and approached his younger sibling "Are you all right now mate?"

Casey took a deep breath and gave a brief smile of reassurance

"Ricky, I would like you to meet Casey" introduced Brax

Ricky flicked her blonde hair and approached the two brothers "Nice to meet you Casey" she smiled as she shook his hand "You must have been I suppose two when I saw you last. Look at you now you have grown so tall and into such a handsome young teen. I bet you have lots of young ladies following you"

"Bigger fools they would be" muttered Cheryl from the couch

"That's enough mum" demanded Brax "Grab a chair Case and I will get your dinner"

Casey enjoyed listening to the conversation between Heath, Tegan, Ricky and Brax as he devoured the wonderful roast that Ricky had cooked up.

"Case, you weren't supposed to eat all that dinner today, some of it was to be left for dinner tomorrow" stated Heath with a worried look on his face

Casey paused and looked towards Brax but became all embarrassed when everyone started bursting out laughing

"It was a joke Case, a joke" Heath commented as he continued laughing "Did you say thanks to our lovely chef for the day"

"There's no need" smiled Ricky "As once as you thought it was edible that is all I need to know, would you like to try some dessert"

"Thanks that would be great" replied Casey as he quickly grabbed the empty dinner plate from the table making his way over to the sink. When he had rinsed out his plate and left it on the drying rack he went to the fridge to grab himself a juice but only to discover there was no clean glass which was nothing new. He went back to the sink and rinsed out a glass then he quickly pulled the tea towel to dry it but accidentally knocked down a bottle of wine that Cheryl had left on the worktop and it smashed to the ground causing the wine to go all over the place.

Cheryl quickly pulled herself up from the couch and waddled towards her youngest son "You stupid, stupid little brat" she began shouting

Casey had bent down picking up the broken glass and was trying to mop up the wine with a kitchen towel. Cheryl continued hovering over her son shouting all negative words in his direction.

"Mum it's only a bottle of wine" stated Brax who was now helping his brother to gather up the glass

"He is just a useless young lad" Cheryl continued to mutter "The day he was born was the day misfortune came down on this family"

"That's enough mum" demanded Brax as he stared hard as his drunken mum "It was an accident and at the end of the day it was just a bottle of wine"

Casey couldn't hold back the tears from escaping down his face, the pain he felt in his stomach. How could she have so much hatrated towards him. He stood to his feet and threw a piece of glass that he had in his hand back down on the floor. "Why didn't you just abort me" he spoke with so much anger to Cheryl

"Don't you think for a minute I didn't regret not doing it" Cheryl spurted out "You were the reason Danny left us, you are the reason everything went wrong and is still going wrong"

Casey shook his head as the tears continued to stream down his face. He stared at the horrible person that was supposed to be his mum, she was supposed to love him like Brax and Heath. "I wish I was dead too mum" he spurted out as he roughly shoved his way passed Cheryl causing his mum to loose her balance and fall hitting her head off the ground.

"Mum" he could hear Brax and Heath call as they knelt down beside Cheryl

Casey stood there in shock, what had he done?

"Mum, answer me. Come on mum wake up" Brax continued to call out "Heath call for an ambulance, now"

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive outside and two paramedics came into where Cheryl was "What happened one of them questioned?" as he knelt down beside her

Brax looked towards his terrified, pale faced brother who had remained in the same position without moving since Cherly had fallen "She was drunk and lost her balance" he replied

Cheryl began to come round slowly "Who the hell are you" she snapped at one of the paramedics

"You had a fall and we just want to make sure you are all right, so we are going to take you to the hospital" he replied

"Would one of you like to come along in the ambulance" the other paramedic questioned

"I will" replied Heath "Will you be all right here babe until I get back he questioned Tegan as he kissed her on the cheek"

"I will drive you" stated Ricky as she held Brax's hand "She will be fine, she is tough"

Cheryl seemed to be going in and out of consciousness which worried Brax that something serious was going on. "Case it's best you stay here with Tegan"

"No Brax, I need to go" argued Casey

"Casey please don't start this now" snapped a worried Brax "Just do as you are told for once will you"

Casey watched as the paramedics lifted the stretcher and carried Cheryl out to the ambulance.

Brax and Heath were so sick with worry that Cheryl wouldn't make it that they forgot how upset there younger brother was.

"She will be fine" smiled Tegan "Your mum is as tough as ould boots. Do you want a juice or tea maybe?"

Casey wiped away his tears and shook his head before he made his way to his bedroom. He sat on his bed thinking off what happened, what his mum had said. Brax and Heath would hate him, they would disown him if anything happened to Cheryl. He needed to be gone before they got back from the hospital. He quickly retrieved the bag from his press and started shoving his clothes into it. He gave one last look around his bedroom before opening the window and heading off before anyone would see him.

It didn't take him long to arrive at Danny's house and he started banging on the door trying to alert his dad

"Where's the fire" shouted Danny in his deep voice "Case, what has happened?" he questioned as he saw his youngest standing outside the door in tears and with a bag over his shoulders

"I think I killed my mum" Casey blurted out

Danny's eyes widened "Are you sure" he muttered

"She wasn't talking, I was the one who shoved her" he continued as he became all agitated

"Come in fast" replied Danny as he put his hand on Casey's back and slightly shoved him in before shutting the door "Are you sure she is you no, dead?"

"I don't know" replied Casey as he sat on the couch with his hands covering his face "It's all my fault, Brax was so angry"

"Shhhhhh, everything will be fine, you just relax there and I will get you a can to settle them nerves of yours" replied Danny. He went to the fridge and pulled out a can and poured the alcohol into a glass. He looked back towards Casey who was still sitting with his hands over his face and smirked as he dropped a sleeping tablet into the glass and watched it dissolve. "There you drink back that and I will phone the hospital and see if I can get an update"

Casey took a sip and another and another.

Danny sat across from his son and smiled he knew he had him right where he wanted him now. Tomorrow morning he was going to inform his son that Cheryl didn't survive and try convince him that he would be best stay away from Daryl and Heath as they would be out for his blood. He continued to watch Casey as he tried his hardest to keep his eye's opened and it sure wasn't long before the youngest was flat out on the couch. Danny stood up and threw a blanket over him "Sleep tight" he muttered with the biggest smile across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter (8)**

 **Thanks FrankElza, Bonnie Sveen Fan, Heidi2, Guest and Guest for your on going support. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a review if you wish.**

"What's taking them so long" questioned Brax as he continued to pace up and down the corridor

"Why don't you sit down for a little babe" replied Ricky who was sitting next to Heath on the row of chairs in the waiting area "I presume with a head injury they will have to do an CT scan to rule out any damage or bleeding within the scull"

"What the hell was wrong with Case does he even know what damage he could have done" snapped Heath "I hope you are going to deal with him because if you don't I will"

"Don't" replied Brax hastily "Just leave it will you"

"Oh yeah Dad" mocked Heath

Brax turned and faced his brother as he quickly grabbed him by his top and shoved him up against the wall "Don't you ever, ever maintain I am like that scumbag" he shouted

Heath put up his hands in defeat "All right man sorry"

Brax looked his brother in the eyes and released his hands before sitting down next to Ricky on the other side.

Ricky smiled and held his hand "Everything will be fine" she tried to reassure him

About half hour later the doctor appeared out "Cheryl Braxton's family"

"Yes" replied Brax as all three stood up .

"I am Doctor Jones" he introduced "I done a CT scan and all seems fine" he replied

"That's a relief" smiled Brax "Is she ready to go home then"

"Not just right now" replied Doctor Jones "I am still waiting on blood results, I suspect your mum may have ARLD"

"What the hell is ARLD" questioned Heath

"It's an alcohol-related liver disease" replied the doctor "But like I said I will know more when the blood results come back. Roughly, how much would your mum consume on a daily basis"

"A bottle maybe two" replied Brax

"A bottle of beer" questioned Doctor Jones

"Make that a bottle of wine" replied Brax "Can we see her?"

"Yes sure, of course"

All three followed Doctor Jones in through the swinging doors and down the long corridor until they arrived outside the room their mum was in.

"Thanks Doc" replied Brax before he headed into his mum

"At last" shouted Cheryl "Will ya get me out of this dump"

"You can't go just yet mum they are waiting on blood results to come back" smiled Brax as he pulled up a chair near the bed

Cheryl looked around at Brax, Heath and Ricky "Jeez, anyone would think I am dying" she mocked "What's with the long faces"

"Everything's fine mum" reassured Brax as he threw a glance towards Heath

"And where is the little brat, how come he isn't hear to join in with the rest of you miseries"

"He is on time out" mocked Heath with a firm tone as he sat on the radiator over near the window causing Brax to give him another death stare

"I am going to grab a coffee, would anyone of you like one back" questioned Ricky who was feeling quite awkward

"I will have one babe" replied Brax

"I am fine" replied Heath

"What are the chances of getting a drink" chuckled Cheryl

"That's not funny mum" snapped Heath as he stood up "I need to get some fresh air"

"I'll go after him" replied Ricky as she quickly left the room

"What's all that about" questioned Cheryl as she looked at her eldest

"Beats me" replied Brax

"What did that fancy man with his fancy tie have to say to you that has got Heath all wound up" questioned Cheryl

"Look mum the bloods they are waiting on is to confirm whether you have ARLD" confirmed Brax

"Speak English boy will ya, what the hell is AR, whatever"

"It's damage to the liver which is caused by drinking large volumes of alcohol"

"I knew that doc was just like someone out of nappies" replied Cheryl "Surely, one would have to be an alcoholic to suffer liver damage. What do I have only a bottle a day if even that. Get me out of this god damn hole of a place"

"Mum, please just wait and see and if the bloods come back fine I will take you home then I promise you"

Cheryl sighed heavily "Fine, I might as well enjoy these clean white sheets and get some rest while I am here"

It was at least 9pm before the doctor returned to the room and by now Heath and Ricky had come back in as well.

"Oh well if it isn't the fancy man with his fancy shirt and tie on" mocked Cheryl "So what have you to tell me""

"Mrs Braxton the bloods have confirmed you have a low level of serum albumin which proves your liver isn't functioning properly"

"Sorry Doc" questioned Brax "What is that 'Serum Albumin'"

"It's a protein which is made by the liver so when the level is low it's a sure indicator that a person's liver is not functioning as it should"

"There's nothing wrong with my liver you must have read someone else's bloods. Get me a doctor that knows what he is doing?"

"Mum" replied a humiliated Brax "Sorry about that doc, so what happens now"

"Well tomorrow we will do an ultrasound and probably a liver biopsy. If that is all right with Mrs Braxton?" he questioned

Cheryl glanced at her two boys standing there one looking as miserable as the other "Like I have a choice" she stated

"Very well so maybe it might be a good idea if you got some sleep" he replied before he left the room

"I will hang on here" replied Heath "Unless, you wanted to stay"

"No you are fine" replied Brax "I better head back and check on Casey anyway"

"And you give him a good telling off because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in here with needles stuck in me like a pin cushion" snapped Cheryl

"Relax mum, I will look after things. See you in the morning" he replied as he left with Ricky

* * *

Brax pulled into the drive way exhausted from the day "Are you happy to stay the night" he smiled at Ricky who was sitting in the passengers seat

"You know I am once I am with you" she replied

Brax opened in the door gently as it was well after 11pm now. Tegan was fast asleep on the couch so he grabbed a blanket and threw it over her. He held Ricky's hand and led her down the hall way before stopping outside Casey's bedroom door. "I will let him sleep and fill him in on what is happening with mum in the morning" he replied as he led Ricky to his bed room closing the door shut behind them.

Both Brax and Ricky were flat out in bed when Brax's phone rang just after 9am. "Heath what's happening" questioned Brax who was still half a sleep

"Are you coming in this morning" he asked

"I will be there in a while" Brax responded "Why have you to get to work" he mocked

"Ha ha funny man" replied Heath "I am tired and mum is doing my head in, do you know she asked me to go across the road to the off licence and bring her over a bottle. What didn't she get last night I mean the doc couldn't be an clearer in what he was saying"

"I know but don't leave there just in case she checks herself out"

"Is Tegan still there"

"She was flat out sleeping on the couch last night so I presume she is still there, Why?"

"Ask here to hop into my bed and keep it warm for me and I will be back as soon as you get here to keep here warm"

"Get off the phone Heath and stop wasting my time, see you shortly" replied Brax as he ended the call giving Ricky a gently kiss on the forehead before vacating the bed and pulling on his jeans. He gently opened the bedroom and headed down the hall he then opened in Casey's door but was a little surprised that his little brother who loved to sleep in wasn't in bed. He presumed Casey must have got up early and headed out as he was afraid he would be in serious trouble for what he had done to Cheryl. Brax continued into the kitchen and made tea for himself and Ricky before returning to his room.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he replied as he kissed Ricky who had woken up from her sleep and handed her a cuppa "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby" she replied as she sipped at her tea

"Heath rang, mum is still giving out" he informed Ricky "I told him I would get in there shortly to relieve him"

"I will be heading back to Summer bay this morning" replied Ricky "I understand you will want to hang on here for a few days to make sure everything is fine, how is Casey"

"Strange his bed is made up so I presume he went out early to avoid a good telling off" replied Brax

* * *

"Good morning Sleepy head" chuckled Danny as he watched his youngest open his eyes and stretch is arms "That was the longest sleep I have ever seen anyone have"

"Sorry" replied Casey feeling all guilty as he rubbed his eyes "Did you ring the hospital"

Danny paused "Things aren't too good mate, I am sorry" he replied

"Is she dead" questioned Casey as the tears began to form in his eyes

Danny stood up from his chair and put his hand on Casey's shoulder "You need to be strong now son and for your own safety we need to get out of here fast"

"What do you mean, where are we going to?"

"I am taking you to somewhere you will be safe now and away from your brothers. So less questions and just follow me, quickly Casey"

Casey stood up from the couch and followed Danny out the front door. Danny threw the bags into the boot of a black car and quickly opened the passengers door and gently shoved Casey into the car before sitting in himself.

Casey couldn't breath everything was moving too fast. He had no idea where he was going, he needed to know how his mum was and he needed to say sorry to Brax and Heath.

"Where too" questioned the driver

"You can drop us to the Airport mate" smirked Danny

Casey felt he wanted to vomit as the tears streamed down his cheeks, he looked out the car window as the car left the drive way and onto the main road. He wanted to shout, to scream, he wanted to speak and say 'No' please stop the car but he couldn't get the words out. He wanted his big brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter (9)**

 **Thanks to everyone who has continued to follow my story and for your lovely reviews. So sorry for the delay in unloading but have been just so busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a review.**

There was awkward silence in the taxi as Casey continued to look out the window avoiding eye contact with Danny. Every so often the driver would glance at the mirror and remained puzzled as to why the youngest was crying silently. "Are ye going on a holiday" he quizzed still watching what reaction the young boy would have if any.

"Just for a few days mate" responded Danny

"It's a funny time of the year to be heading off, does the young lad not have school still" he continued to quiz

"It's a family thing, one of those things that allow you to skip school for a little while. And sure the young lad is only delighted as he hates that dam school anyway. Eh? Case isn't that right?

"Sure" Casey replied still avoiding eye contact with Danny

Once again there was that awkward silence in the taxi again so the driver turned up the radio a little but continued every so often to glance in the mirror.

Casey could feel someone tipping his elbow and quickly realized it was Danny trying to get his attention without making it obvious to the driver. Danny left over the passport in Casey's lap and whispered "Take a good look over the details and make sure you know them"

Casey picked up the passport with his sweaty hands and studied the front cover which had written on it 'passport'. It was the first time he ever held something like this as he really never went outside of Mangrove River. He proceeded to open the cover and his face dropped even further when he saw his photo securely attached on the inside. He never remembered taking a photo for a passport or even being asked for his picture to be taken. Shivers ran through his body, everything was becoming too real now. Then his name flashed in front of him 'Casey Robinson' not 'Casey Braxton' but Robinson. This wasn't his passport it was full of lies his DOB was even wrong. He quickly closed the cover of the passport and closed his eyes tight as he started to breath heavily. Why was this happening? If he went on this trip no one would ever be able to trace him, he might never get to be with his family again.

The driver pulled into the drop off parking area and informed Danny of the amount owing. Danny paid the driver and quickly stepped out grabbing both bags from the booth of the car. "Come on Case" he demanded as Casey remained in the car without moving a limb.

The driver who was also standing out gave a look in Danny's direction and could see the man's face starting to go red with anger building up inside.

Danny left down one of the bags and quickly opened the door yanking his son by the arm out from the car and shoving his bag hard into Casey's chest. "Kids, Eh?" he laughed "What do they call it 'teenage hormones' isn't it.

The driver gave a brief smile "Enjoy your few days away with the family" before he got back into his car and left the two standing there on the footpath.

"Stop this sulking because if you don't I will bring you straight back to Darryl and we will see how much hatred he has for his little baby brat of a brother for killing his mum" snapped Danny as he quickly grabbed Casey's chin with his hand making eye contact with the young boy that stood in front of him "We are going in to that airport and you are going to identify who you are at check in "Casey Robinson" and don't get it wrong or there will be questions asked" do you understand me boy?

Casey nodded his headed in reply as fear took over his entire body.

Danny shoved Casey in front of him all the way until they were inside of the Airport and then continued until they came to the queue for the check in. Eventually, it was there turn and they stood at the desk. "Good morning sirs" smiled the ticket agent "Could I please have your passports"

Danny left his up on the desk and nudged Casey to do the same.

Casey was still holding onto his with his sweaty hand and slowly left it alongside Danny's

The lady looked at Danny's passport and looked at Danny and continued to do the same with Casey's but Casey continued to stare at the floor making it hard for the lady to make sure the photo id was that of the person standing in front of her. "Would you mind just lifting your head please" she asked

"Casey pull yourself together" snapped Danny as he smiled at the ticket lady

Casey's breathing began to get heavier and he put his hands to his chest grasping for breath. "Is he all right" questioned the ticket lady

"He seems to be having a panic attack" replied the lady that stood in the queue behind

The ticket lady had come out from her desk at this point with a glass of water and a security guard had also come on the scene.

"Maybe, you should take the boy over there and let him relax for a little" replied the security guard as he took the glass of water and the two passports and followed Danny and Casey over to a seat

"Thanks mate, I will take it from here" replied Danny as he took the passports and water from the guard

"No worries, give us a shout if you need anything"

Once the guard had moved on Danny turned to face Casey for the second time "Stop throwing your tantrum because I am getting really tired of it now so you hear me"

"I can't do this" muttered Casey as he began to get all frustrated "I can't do this I just want to go home"

"Stop causing a scene you silly boy" demanded Danny "We are getting on that plane whether I will have to drag you on myself"

"No, I can't do this" Casey responded as he felt tingling in his hands and fingers, his head felt light headed and his breathing became rapid again

The security guard had arrived on the scene again "Does your son need a doctor sir" he questioned

"No, he will be fine" replied Danny and that's when he heard the last call for their flight over the intercom "Come on Casey we need to get on that flight" he snapped

"Well unless your son settles down I don't thing they will be allowing him on the flight today Sir"

"Can you please leave us a few minutes" asked Danny who was on the verge of lashing out

The security guard put up his hands in defeat and returned to the front door area

Danny grabbed Casey by the upper arm and quickly shoved him into the gents toilets. He shoved him hard up against the tiles and punched him hard into the stomach area twice causing Casey to bend over from the pain and fall to his knees on the ground. Danny then grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up so he was eye contact with him. You either pull yourself together and get on that plane or mark my words that is only a taste of what's to come later.

Casey cried out in pain but he had made up his mind he would take whatever beating Danny was to throw at him before he would ever step on a plane with that man to an unknown destination and as an non existence person.

The journey home was ten times worse than the journey going to the airport. Danny kept squeezing his fist's with temper in the back seat and Casey remained looking out the window at the other traffic passing by.

Casey thought long and hard about doing a runner from the car the minute it stopped outside the lane way that led into Danny's house but that thought soon came to an end when Danny grabbed his son's arm with his big masculine hand and quickly shoved his son out of the car, down the lane way and into his house.

"I'm so sorry about today" muttered Casey "I will make it up to you I promise"

Before Casey got to say anything else Danny punched his son into the lip with his fist causing him to stumble onto the couch and hitting the side of his head off the wooden arm rest. The stinging pain that came from his burst lip followed by the flow of blood that hit the floor as it dripped.

Casey could just barely glance at the man that stood over him who was now removing his belt and before he could get to his feet the first sting from the leather belt landed on his lower back followed quickly by the second and third. Danny continued to highlight to Casey what a looser he was, a waste of space, a child that was never wanted etc as he continued to take his frustrations out on his son. The only coolness Casey felt on his back was the flow of blood that seeped out from the cuts that had formed on his bare skin. Danny must have raised his belt at least twenty times before calling it a day.

Casey remained on the couch as Danny tied his wrist securely to the wooden arm rest with a tie and he then proceeded to tie his two legs together as well. He went to the fridge but slammed the door shut and grabbed a bottle of vodka instead pouring himself a glass he sat on the armchair across from Casey and continued to lecture his son on how things were going to run more smoothly in the morning at the airport. Because Casey understood now who the boss was and if he didn't he would get the same punishment tomorrow and maybe even worse.

Casey closed his eyes as his head throbbed, his burst lip stung like hell and the pain from his back was unbearable. He felt he deserved what he had got so much as he had no one to blame but himself. Brax and Heath had always described the aul lad as a bully but Casey wouldn't listen so as a result had to learn the hard way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter (10)**

 **Thanks again to everyone for your continued support.**

 **Onto chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy reading.**

Brax pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the time, it was heading on towards lunch time and he found it strange he hadn't heard a word from Casey since hell broke out the previous day at their home. For the tenth time he dialed Casey's number and again he heard the same message 'This number is not available' which he found strange. Cheryl had been taken down for an ultra sound to determine the extent of the damage done to her liver from consuming large amounts of alcohol on a daily basis. Brax rubbed his hands through his hair and stood up to stretch his legs just as Heath and Tegan entered the room.

"Where is she" questioned Heath

Brax looked at his brother with a sad expression across his face "She discharged herself this morning after you left, I'm sorry man"

"Your not serious are you" snapped Heath "What kind of a selfish cow is she that she couldn't at least try. That's it, I am giving up on her now, she is on her own from now on"

"That would be right when the going gets though Heath does a runner" mouthed Cheryl as she was wheeled back into the ward

Heaths face went all red "Mum, I wasn't talking about you"

"Sure you weren't, it was hardly Miss short skirt over in the corner you are talking about" she commented as she looked in the direction of Tegan

Brax and Heath started to fuss around Cheryl as the porter helped her back onto her bed. "Will ya stop fussing it's driving me insane"

"How did you get on mum" questioned Brax

"Well they didn't tell me anything, I suppose we have to wait for that Fancy shirt and tie man to come back in with the good news" she mocked "So I see the little brat hasn't turned up to see how I am getting on, where is he I suppose you sent him off to school as if nothing has happened"

"No I haven't seen Case this morning" replied a worried Brax "Have you seen or heard from him?" he questioned Heath

Heath shook his head "Why don't you just ring him?"

"I have tried but it keeps saying the number is not available"

"I'm sure he will turn up sometime wagging his tail between his legs" replied Heath

* * *

Kyle lingered outside Danny's house for some time now, it was 3pm in the afternoon. He had witnessed the beating Danny had given to Casey and it had really upset him as he really didn't believe Danny could have sunk so low. It took a long time for Danny to finally pass out on the chair from the bottle of vodka and Casey really looked in a bad way. He nervously opened in the door to hear Danny's loud snoring and the strong smell of alcohol. Casey had his head faced down and didn't even acknowledged anyone had entered the premises. Kyle tip toed along the wooden floor and shook Casey slightly on the shoulder to get his attention. As Casey slowly lifted his head Kyle felt so bad for him when his saw his burst lip and his pale tear-streaked face. That was his half brother, his baby half brother who was so bruised and battered by their so called dad. Casey pulled away in fear when he saw Kyle standing there with what looked like a pen knife, he knew he had seen the kid before at school but had no idea why he was standing inside Danny Braxtons house.

"Please don't hurt me" moaned Casey as some more tears streamed down his face

"Shhh" whispered Kyle as he used the pen knife to cut through the tie that held Casey's wrist to the wooden arm rest and continued to cut through the cord that tied both his feet together. He shoved the pen knife into his back pocket and assisted Casey to a standing up position. The pain that radiated along Casey's back caused him to wince in agony. Both boys froze in the spot when Danny started to move and groan in the chair but eventually he found a comfortable position again and continued to snore loudly.

The boys moved as quietly as they could past Danny and made their way to the front door hoping that Danny wouldn't wake up because if he did he would surely kill both of them.

Once they were away from Danny's house Kyle let Casey sit down on a wall to rest because he knew by looking at him he was in so much pain. Casey siged as the pain continued to radiate along his lower back and down his legs.

"Come on we need to keep moving and get you to your home before Danny wakes up" replied Kyle

Casey lifted his head and looked up at Kyle, "Who are you and how do you know Danny?" he questioned

"I don't, look it doesn't matter" he responded "If you don't get out of here now he could kill you"

"I have seen you at school" Casey continued

"Fine, if you want to waste time hanging around here asking stupid questions that's your loss, I am out of here" replied Kyle

"No please, don't leave me" begged Casey "I am sorry for asking, I just want to go home"

"Come on then" ushered Kyle as he pulled Casey's arm around his neck, placing his other arm across Casey's back to support him as they continued walking in the direction of the Braxton's home.

"Don't ever go near that man again, stay well clear off him" stated Kyle as he stopped outside the Braxton's house.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue whoever you are" replied Casey as he watched Kyle leave

* * *

He knew when the front door was locked that his brothers weren't at home. He walked slowly around the side of the house with the constant fear that Danny was going to come up behind him. His hand was nervously shaking when he lifted the flower pot to get the spare key and even trying to open the door felt like a life time. He closed his eyes shut once he was inside and had the door securely locked. He moved down the hallway in such agony and made it into his bedroom shutting the door behind him, he then proceeded to pull the curtains still having that fear of Danny turning up. He tried to make himself comfortable on his bed by lying on his side and cried himself to sleep.

It was 5.30 when Casey was woken up with keys rattling outside the front door. That nervous feeling ran through his body as he could picture Danny's face appearing in the door but his thoughts quickly went when he heard the voices of Brax, Heath and Tegan.

"She has to go for rehab" Heath continued to debate

"Can we just give it a rest, I am so burnt from everything now" snapped Brax as he switched on the kettle for a cuppa

"Fine" replied Heath as he pulled Tegan over to the couch and switched on the TV

Brax sat at the table with his cuppa scrolling down through his phone and once again looked at Casey's number. Shaking his head, puzzled as to where the youngster was hiding out. After a few minutes he put his cup into the sink and made his way towards his bedroom but on route decided to look into Casey's bedroom. "What the hell" he shouted causing Heath and Tegan to get off the couch and make there way to Casey's bedroom also.

Casey sat on his bed as the fear of what a very mad Brax was going to do to him ran through his body. "I'm sorry" he muttered as the tears streamed down his face once again.

"So enlighten me Case" shouted Brax again "You take off for hours and come back with a burst lip while your mum is in hospital, who was it? Was it Andy Barrett again?" he continued to shout

"Mum's alive" whispered Casey as he broke down and sobbed like a child

"Hey shorty things aren't that bad" replied Heath who sat down on the bed beside his baby brother putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him in towards his chest.

"Stop treating him like a baby Heath" Brax continued to shout "As if things weren't bad enough he stupidly goes and gets himself into more trouble.

"Brax please I am sorry" sobbed Casey

"No, that's not good enough Case, I have enough of everything" replied Brax "I want you out of here" as he grabbed Casey by the wrist and pulled him up from the bed dragging him out the hall and into the living room.

Casey was crying hysterically with the pain and the thought of being thrown out of his home.

"Brax don't do this?" demanded Heath as Tegan followed also pleading with Brax to calm down

Brax finally released Casey's wrist and looked at his thirteen year old brother shaking his head "Just get your stuff and go Case"

"Please Brax" pleaded Casey but then a wave of dizziness came over him and pain radiated up the side of his head. He put his hands to his head to try and relief the pressure

"Casey" replied a concerned Brax as he grabbed Casey just as his legs went from under him.

"What's happening?" questioned Heath

"Casey mate, stay with me" pleaded Brax who was now on the floor with Casey leaning up against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around the youngsters body. "Call an ambulance" Heath

"I'm scared Brax" replied Casey who felt this unusual feeling run through his body

"Everything will be alright Case I promise you, we are just going to get help" he smiled but deep down he felt scared and sick in the stomach. No matter how bad things were and how much trouble Casey got into, Brax wasn't going to loose him. Casey meant everything to his big brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter (11)**

 **Sorry for the delay in uploading, this chapter isn't as long.**

Every second that passed felt like forever as Brax continued to reassure his brother that things were going to be fine. Eventually, Sirens could be heard and Heath quickly opened the door to allow the paramedics to enter into their living room.

"Geeze one wouldn't want to be dying around here" mocked Heath as the second paramedic passed him in

All heads turned in Heaths direction including Casey who looked terrified at the thought of dying.

"Casey can you tell me where you are hurting" questioned one of the men

"My head" replied Casey as he once again put his hand up to relieve the pain

"That's OK Casey, have you pain anywhere else"

Casey shook his head as he didn't want Brax or Heath knowing about the cuts on his back

"That's fine Casey" he smiled before turning to Brax we need to get your brother on the stretcher and we will take him to the hospital"

Brax reluctantly released his grip from Casey and allowed the paramedics to do their job.

"Would anyone of you like to travel in the ambulance" he questioned as he looked at Brax, Heath and Tegan

"I am going with him" replied Brax as he grabbed his phone from the table

"I am right behind you bro" stated Heath who opened the front door to allow the paramedics to go out with the stretcher.

"Who is it this time" quizzed a lady from next door who was standing in her front lawn observing everything that was going on.

"Do you see this" mocked Heath as he pointed to his nose "Well if you don't mind your own business yours will be so long soon it will practically be able to land on our lawn"

"Always drawing attention to yourselves" replied the lady "Sure we shouldn't expect anything less from ye lot at this stage"

"What did you say" shouted Heath "Do you want to repeat that"

"Can you just leave it Heath" demanded Brax as he shook his head "We have enough on our plate without falling out with the neighbors"

"The auld wagon was looking for it" stated Heath "Always sticking her nose in other peoples business" he shouted in the direction of the woman

Before Brax could say anything else the paramedics arrived out with Casey strapped on the stretcher and a blanket over him and he was wearing a neck collar in case of spinal injuries. "Stay with us Casey" one of the paramedics kept encouraging him as he continued to go in and out of consciousness.

After the stretcher was securely in place in the ambulance Brax quickly sat in holding onto Casey's hand to give him reassurance everything was going to be fine.

Finally, the driver pulled in front of the hospital and the stretcher was taken out quickly and rushed inside the doors and into the examination room.

"Ye will have to wait here" replied the nurse as Brax, Heath and Tegan arrived on the scene.

Brax stood up by the wall and placed his head back against it closing his eyes he took a deep sigh thinking over of the last words he had said to Casey before he collapsed.

"Case will be all right Brax" replied Tegan as she patted him on the shoulder before going over and sitting down next to Heath

Over the next hour Brax and Heath spent the time sitting down, standing up, pacing over and back but neither of them spoke as they were both worried about Casey.

"Casey Braxton's family" questioned a nurse who arrived into the waiting room

"Yes" replied both boys

"Casey is being taken up for a CT Scan but in the event of internal bleeding we need the consent of his guardian to allow us to take further action to stop the bleeding. Who should I be dealing with" she questioned

Brax and Heath looked at each other "It's our mum" replied Brax

"Will I be able to make contact with her immediately" she questioned

"Room 36" shouted Heath

"I am sorry" replied the nurse looking all puzzled

"Our mum Cheryl Braxton was admitted to hospital a day or so ago, she is in room 36" replied Brax

"All right, OK" replied the nurse "I will get onto that straight away"

Cheryl was sitting up on the bed watching the afternoon show on the TV when the nurse entered.

"Mrs Braxton" she questioned

"Ya, whose asking" replied Cheryl

The nurse went on explaining who she was and how she needed Cheryl's consent if further action had to be taken in treating Casey head injury.

"Ha, ha" laughed Cheryl "The little brat finally got what was coming to him"

"I'm sorry what do you mean" questioned the nurse

"I always knew Daryl would some day stand up and be the man of the house, it took him a long time to give the brat a good beating"

The nurse was dumbfounded "I don't understand Mrs Braxton, I am here about your son Casey"

"Ya ya I got that much, where do you want me to sign the papers"

The nurse left the form down on the table in front of Cheryl as she observed her scribble her name down. "Mrs Braxton who is Daryl and why do you believe he had something to do with causing the injuries to Casey.

"Daryl is my eldest, is he not here?"

"I am not sure, there is two males and a female waiting in the waiting room"

"But sure that must be them, Daryl and Heath and I suppose that bimbo as well. How come they didn't come in here and wait with me beside's waiting out there"

"Thank you Mrs Braxton, I must get this form back" stated the nurse as she left the room quickly

There were at least two more hours before the consultant finally arrived out into the waiting room

"Finally" replied Brax "How is Casey"

"We done a CT Scan and it shows that Casey has sustained a hairline crack which is causing the concussion, but I am confident that will heal up itself in due course"

"Can we see him" questioned Brax

"There is one more thing, your brother has sustained quite a lot of lacerations to his lower back, buttock and upper thigh area which I am more concerned about"

"What do you mean" questioned Brax

"Mr Braxton it looks like your brother was beaten with a belt or a strap"

Brax shook his head in denial "He never mentioned anything about this he just complained about his head, no you must have got this all wrong"

"I am afraid not Mr. Braxton and as your brother is a minor I must report this to social services"

"That's a load of bull, where is Case I need to see him" demanded Heath

"The nurse will show you to his room in a few minutes" replied the consultant before departing from the waiting room

Brax was sitting down on a chair with his hands to his head, he couldn't digest the information the doctor had just reveled.

"I bet it was Barrett, wait until I get my hands on him" stated Heath as he began to rant and rave about what he was going to do to get his revenge on Andy Barrett.

"Ye can come this way" stated a nurse as she guided all three to the room where Casey was.

"When the door opened in Casey knew he was in deep trouble just by looking at Brax's face

"How are you feeling Case" questioned Brax in a low tone with his eyes fixed on his brothers face

"My head still hurts" replied Casey nervously

"And the rest"

Casey shook his head "I don't know what you are talking about"

"And the rest god damn it Casey" shouted Brax which caused Casey to jump with fright

"I don't know" muttered Casey as the tears began to stream down his cheeks

Brax started to become so frustrated and grabbed Casey by the wrist, pulled him forward he pulled up his top to reveal the lacerations to his back "Who did this to you" he shouted again

"We would all like to know that "Noreen Lucas, Social Services" she announced causing everyone to look in the direction of the door and a woman dressed in a suit standing there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter (12)**

 **Thanks again to everyone for your wonderful support, it means so much. This chapter is very short but I hope you enjoy reading it until I get a chance to update again!**

Ms Lucas glanced at Brax, Heath and Tegan "Would you all mind leaving the room I would like to have a chat with Casey" she smiled in a firm tone.

"He is a kid so he needs an adult present" demanded Brax

"We are just going to have a chat, I will not be taking any notes" she tried to reassure Brax but he was having none of it.

After at least ten minutes of trying to reassure Brax and getting no where with him, Ms Lucas started to become angry "Fine, if you insist on someone being present with your brother, very well, but it will have to be a legal guardian.

"How can that be" snapped Brax "Our pectic excuse of a dad is behind bars and our drunken mum is a few rooms down the corridor"

Casey looked up at his older brother who was now extremely angry, his mum in a room down the corridor. How could she be he thought to himself. Danny had reassured Casey that his mother was dead. That's the reason he didn't go home, the reason he ended up at the airport with Danny to escape, the reason he was now lying in a hospital bed covered in bruises. How could he be so stupid, so vulnerable. He squeezed his fist's together, as the anger built up inside him again. The shouting between Brax and the social worker was ringing in his ears.

"Mr. Braxton if you don't leave the room now I will have to call in the security and have you removed" stated Ms Lucas

"Do what you want, I don't care" Brax proceeded to throw back in her face

"Stop it, stop it" shouted out Casey. He had enough of all the arguing, it was his fault that everyone was arguing and that everything had gone wrong. "Please just stop" he pleaded as he put his hands up over his face and sobbed hard. "It's all my fault" he continued to mutter

"What do you mean Casey" questioned Ms Lucas

Casey pulled his hands away from his face and looked directly at Brax "I am sorry Brax" he stated before he looked at the social worker "It was my fault that mum is in hospital"

"Casey No" Brax intervened but was quickly interrupted by Ms Lucas "Please allow your brother to speak"

"Please continue Casey" she requested

Brax stood at the end of the bed shaking his head in disbelief that Casey was about to stitch up Heath and himself for lying regarding Cheryl's incident.

"I thought she was dead" he continued to mutter "He told me she was dead"

"Who told you Casey" Ms Lucas questioned

Casey put his hand to the side of his head "My head hurts, make it stop Brax, please make it stop" he cried out

Brax quickly moved to the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around his little brother pulling his head in towards his chest "It will be all right Case, I promise you mate" he tried to reassure him.

After being alerted by Ms Lucas the doctor quickly came into the room. "OK, Casey try and relax for me" she instructed as she got Casey to lie his head on the pillow and put the ventilator over his mouth to assist with his breathing. "Mr Braxton, I am going to sedate your brother just to help with the pain until the swelling is gone down" she informed Brax as he observed her put some solution in through the IV line that had already been inserted into Casey's vein on his left arm. Brax held Casey's right hand as he watched his little brother close his eyes. No matter what that little boy done and no matter how cross he had to get with him, he meant the world to Brax.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Brax had just turned thirteen and was hoping that he could go out and enjoy his first day of being a teen like the rest of the boys in his year. But as usual the day started out the same as every other day, Brax having to take responsibility of his two younger siblings. Heath who was eleven and Casey who was six._

 _"Stop dragging your feet Casey" snapped Brax as he walked his two younger brothers home from school. "I am too tired to walk" moaned Casey "Well I am not carrying you" grunted Brax as he continued to drag the six year old along the footpath. Things continued to get worse at home, with the two boys bickering over what to watch on the TV and complain over the sandwiches Brax had made. Brax stood by the wall in the kitchen, as his head trobbed. Finally, he had enough of the shouting coming from the living room that he marched out and pulled the plug on the TV. "You can't do that" shouted Heath "This is not your house or your TV"_

 _"Tough" shouted Brax "Now go do something else I have a bursting headache"_

 _Heath stood up "I hate you, you are not our dad so stop acting like it" as he took off out the front door._

 _Casey stayed sitting on the couch swinging his legs and hitting them off the table. "Will you just stop it Casey" shouted Brax in a firm tone. Casey had started to pick up a lot on what Heath was saying and he stood up shouting back at Brax the exact same things Heath had said to their brother._

 _"What did you just say" snapped Brax_

 _Casey being a six year old repeated the words again without thinking. "I hate you" he started to repeat but Brax was having none of it and gave his little brother a smack "You go to your room this instant and don't ever speak to me like that again, do you hear me? shouted Brax_

 _"Yes sobbed Casey" before he ran to his bed room. It was about ten minutes later that Brax had regretted what he had done so went to make his way to Casey's room only to trip over his little brothers school bag causing himself to stumble and the books fall out from his bag._

 _He grabbed the books and shoved them back into the school bag and it was then he found a piece of white paper folder in half. On the front of it was what looked liked a car and on top was written 'Happy Fathers Day'. Brax shook his head in disappointment that his little brother had gone to the trouble of coloring in this card for their useless dad and he wasn't even around for Casey to give it to him like other dads. He opened the card and the pain and disappointment that shot through his body then at thirteen he will never forget._

 _'Happy Father's Day Brax, I love you from Casey was what Casey had written in the card._

 _Brax held that card in his hand staring at it for another period of time before he made his way to Casey's room._

 _The little boy was curled up on his bed and had fallen asleep. Brax pulled a blanket over him and stood over the bed watching that pale faced little boy as he rubbed his hair. He felt he had let his little brother down and swore then he would never let anything happen or ever lay a finger on him again._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Brax once again stood next to the bed watching his little brother sleep peacefully and once again he swore he was going to sort everything out to protect this kid and that meant getting back at whoever put him in hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter (13)**

 **Thanks to all of you who have supported me through 2017, I really appreciated it. I decided to upload a chapter before the New Year approaches us, so hope you enjoy reading. I would also like to take this opportunity to wish you all a very happy and peaceful New Year.**

"Who do you think beat up ya brother like that" quizzed Tegan as she waited while Heath opened the door to the house.

"No doubt in my mind it was Barrett" he replied as he shoved in the door "And mark my words babe he will pay for what he done. Can you remember what Brax asked me to bring back in to the hospital?"

"I did tell you to write it down" Tegan replied as she sat on the couch and flicked through the channels

"Come on babe I need you to help me" pleaded Heath "We need to get back to the hospital"

"Surely, we can have at least half an hour before we have to head back" smiled Tegan as she patted on the vacant space beside her

Heath couldn't resist and without hesitation had snatched the remote off his girlfriends hand quickly switching the channel back to a soccer match.

Tegan lounged on the couch, pouting, and her reaction caused Heath to smile and pull his girlfriends in towards his chest. He loved when Tegan pulled her bottom lip forward, it was so sexy and she knew it always got Heath's attention also.

Brax was finally relaxed in the arm chair and was flicking through an old magazine when Cherly interrupted. "So this is where ya are all hanging out" she ranted as he scuttled over to where Casey was lying.

"Don't wake him mum, he is not long gone to sleep and needs the rest" urged Brax

"Oh! Best do what precious Casey needs then" remarked Cheryl "So where is Heath and that other one then" she questioned

"They are gone back to the house to get a few things" replied Brax "Sorry I haven't been down to see you, how are you feeling now?"

"No need to worry about me son, in fact I am so good I feel like I am on top of the world" she commented as she gazed out the window watching the people go by.

"So how are you getting on Mum?" asked a concerned Brax

"Aah you know me son 'as tough as oul boots I am' Cheryl mocked as she craved for a drink badly but was pulled from her thoughts when Brax stood next to her.

"You should go home and get some rest son there is no point in wearing yourself out sitting around here. Ya brother is in good hands here so you shouldn't be worrying"

"Why don't you sit next to him mum and talk to him, I am sure he would like to hear your voice"

Cheryl looked over at her youngest fast asleep "I can't Daryl there is no connection between us, there never was. Best if I go back to my room now just in case there is a handsome man looking for me" she mocked

"Mum" Brax paused "Why can't you tell him you love him, surely you have to feel something"

Cheryl turned to Daryl and smiled "You are the one that kid needs, not me, I am done with him. You are an adult now Daryl, can't believe my big boy is all grown up and so handsome. I am not able to deal with teenage tantrums anymore Daryl, he needs someone that can take control, be firm with him and guide him in the right direction and that's you" Cheryl smiled as she placed the palm of her hand on his face "I think son, no I know that you should apply to be his legal guardian"

"No mum you can't put that on me, I am just gone twenty and want to get on with my life. Things are going well between Ricky and myself, I have a job and am happy in Summer bay. He is your responsibility and when you get yourself sorted you are the one Case needs not his big bro.

Cheryl shook her head "He will end up in care then" she muttered before she walked towards the door

"No mum" snapped Brax as he followed her "You can't put him into care, we are a family, please don't"

"I have my mind made up Daryl" but Brax was having none of it and continued to follow her down the corridor and into the room.

* * *

Casey squeezed his eye lids trying to hold back the tears from escaping down his face "No one wanted him, he was a nuisance, a waste of space" he could no longer hold the tears back as they flowed down his cheeks like a river. His brother that he looked up to didn't want him, Brax had told their mum that he didn't want to be burdened with a teenager either. So there was no option for Casey but to be placed in care under the state. He had to get out of here before Brax got back, he didn't want to pretend that someone actually cared for him especially now that he had heard the truth first handed. He slowly pulled himself up on the bed, the pain that radiated through his body was almost unbearable. He managed to pull off the drip that was attached to his arm and pulled on his hooded top. Casey slowly opened the door and looked up and down the hall before making his way towards the public bathroom where he could try and get on his clothes and remove the hospital gown.

Kyle sat on the chair outside the room where his mum was admitted, he gazed at the door waiting on news of his mum.

"Mr Bennet we need to have a chat with you" came from a voice that was looking down on Kyle "Can you tell us how your mum sustained her injuires?"

"It was him, Danny Braxton did this to my mum" he replied

"Do you know where Mr. Braxton is now" asked the police man

Kyle shook his head "He took off when he pushed her and when he knew she wasn't waking up"

Just then the door opened and two people appeared, "Kyle is it"? the woman questioned

"What's happening is my mum OK" he quizzed

"I am Noreen Lucas, I work with social services" she introduces as she takes the vacant chair beside Kyle

"I am afraid Kyle your mum had severe bleeding in the brain, we tried everything" explained the doctor

Kyle shook his head "No you need to get back in there and make her better. You need to do your job" he cried out as the social worker put her arms around the young boy as he sobbed hard "No she can't be, she can't be" he kept shouting out loud

Heath and Tegan passed by and observed the young boy crying "Things mustn't be good there" Heath whispered to Tegan as they continued to make their way towards the room Casey should have been in.

"Strange" Heath announced as he saw a vacant bed and looked at Tegan

"Maybe, he is gone for a scan or something" she replied

* * *

"I want to see her, I want to see my mum" Kyle spoke

The social worker looked at the doctor and he nodded in approval

Ms. Lucas helped Kyle up from his chair and supported him into the room and over towards the bed his mum lay in.

Kyle felt sick as he looked at his beautiful mum who always had bright rosy cheeks but now they were pale, so pale with no colour. "No mum" he cried out as he ran quickly out from the room and into the public bathroom.

Casey was washing his hands at the sink but turned when he felt the presence of someone standing behind him.

"You" Kyle cried out "This is all your fault, you killed my mum"

Casey froze in the spot as the two young boys stared each other in the eyes.


End file.
